


what if i can't let go?

by SmoshArrowverseFan



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, TWDG Rarepair Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoshArrowverseFan/pseuds/SmoshArrowverseFan
Summary: It’s her smile that Brody remembers the most.





	what if i can't let go?

**Author's Note:**

> brophie is the best ship in twdg, and yall can fight me
> 
> my contribution to rarepair week lmao (unfortunately it also aligns with tech week for the show i'm in so. not much writing time for me lmao)
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!!

It’s her smile that Brody remembers the most.

It’s Sophie’s smile when they’d first had to go hunting, when none of them knew what they were doing. When Brody had held the bow that Mitch had made for her in shaky hands, staring down a bunny- just a small one. She couldn’t help thinking about how it was so young, how it probably had a family… Sophie had shot her a crooked smile and leaned in close.

“I know it looks cute, but we’re also cute, and we need to kill it to live,” She whispered. It wasn’t the most reassuring thing, but when Sophie said it, somehow, it made her feel just a little bit better. Just enough to take the shot, but not enough keep tears from coming to her eyes when she had to pull the arrow out.

She had jolted when she felt something wrapping around her sides, relaxing when she realized it was just Sophie. The taller girl rested her chin on Brody’s shoulder.

“I know, it really sucks,” Sophie shifted. “God, stupid Marlon. I told him he shouldn’t make you go hunting, I knew you wouldn’t like it at all, but he doesn’t care. He says we all have to get used to it, but that’s bullshit! I could do all the hunting for you, we’d be fine.”

A few strands of Sophie’s hair blew into Brody’s face. Brody bit her lip.

“He’s… he’s probably right,” She sniffled. Sophie sighed.

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.”

They’d stayed like that for a while longer, the air around them tense. Brody knew that they were vulnerable in that moment, that walkers could come at them from any angle, which would normally completely freak her out, but she felt safe when she was with Sophie. She trusted her to have her back, to keep her safe. Sophie was good at that, at protecting people.

She also turned out to be great at killing walkers, too. The polar opposite of Minnie, who did everything she could to avoid running into walkers. “They used to be people,” she’d say, “I know they’re dangerous but- but they used to be like us. It feels wrong.”

Sophie had no similar reservations.

Brody remembers her tearing through herds of walkers, crowbar in hand, bow at her side. She really could do a number on them. You wouldn’t think someone could look good- angelic, even- while swinging violently at walking corpses, but somehow, Sophie managed. With walker blood flying, splattering her clothes and face, her expression twisted in determination, Sophie looked… strong. Powerful. Beautiful.

Sophie had saved her more than once, and whether it was from a walker she hadn’t seen coming or a group too big for her to take on alone, there was always that moment right afterward. Sophie would breath heavily, wiping her brow, and Brody’s heart would be going a mile a minute. Sophie would shoot her that same grin, but there was something raw, something serious behind it.

“You scared me there. I almost thought…” She trailed off. Brody nodded dumbly.

“Yeah… yeah, me too. Lucky you were there to save me.”

Sophie nodded back. “I… yeah. Let’s- let’s just get back to the school.”

They walked all the way back in silence.

Brody much preferred fishing to hunting. Killing fish felt better than killing rabbits. Thankfully, Marlon let her go fishing more often, trusting that she knew how to hunt and could do it when necessary. She and Sophie would often go together, and Brody enjoyed walking through the forest with her. She loved everyone else at the school- Violet was her best friend, and the others were almost like siblings to her- but with Sophie, everything was different. Brody felt more at ease whenever Sophie was around, more herself.

One time, when Brody had been putting the spears back in the fishing shack after a successful morning, she’d heard Sophie calling her from the doorway. Brody turned from the doorway and saw Sophie leaning up against the back of the broken down truck.

“Come over here a sec,” She said, and Brody felt her legs carrying her over.

“Yeah?” She asked, and Sophie grinned, hopping into the bed of the truck. She patted the space next to her.

“Sit next to me,” She said. Brody hoisted herself next to Sophie and shifted so she was facing out.

“Why’re we doing this?” She asked. Sophie sighed.

“Okay, picture this. We fix this shitty old rust bucket up. Marlon can drive- don’t look at me like that, he’s the only one who can drive.”

Brody rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because he stole cars. And it’s been years since he’s been behind the wheel, do you really think that he’s reliable?”

Sophie breathed out. “Fine, he can practice. But anyway, he’s driving, Louis is in the passenger seat, and the rest of us are crammed into the back. We could go anywhere, as long as we’ve got gas...” Sophie’s gaze hardened. “Shit, I’m so tired of these stupid fucking woods, and that school… Plus, with Marlon always shrinking the safe-zone, I just… I feel so cramped, Brody! I need- I need to see someplace new. Like… like a desert. God, Brody, or the mountains. I want a house in the mountains, with- with fucking goats everywhere. Someday… someday, we oughtta find someplace like that. You and me, and everyone else.”

Brody leaned back. “I… yeah. Yeah, that sounds real nice. The mountains sound so much nicer than these woods.”

“Right?” Sophie said, leaning her head on Brody’s shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat. Sophie had done this so many times before, but for some reason, this time, it felt different. Brody glanced down at her friend, and her eyes were immediately drawn to Sophie’s lips. Suddenly, she’s brought back to all those conversations she’d had with Violet, where the blonde had shyly talked about Minnie’s eyes or her drawings, and-

Oh.

Oh. Brody really wanted to kiss Sophie.

She was brought back from her thoughts when Sophie shifted to look up at her, a faint smile playing on her lips. Wow, she should really stop looking at her lips or Sophie would-

“Do I have walker guts on my face?” Sophie asked. Brody laughed, shaking her head.

“What, I- no. No, you’re all good. Walker gut clear.”

Sophie grinned. “That’s good. Doesn’t explain why you’re still staring at my face, though.”

Brody flushed. “I- uh,” She said eloquently. Sophie propped herself up on her elbows, and Brody immediately missed the contact.

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re all flustered like that, you know?” Sophie said, and though she’d said similar things hundreds of times before, this time, it gave Brody pause.

“You- you think I’m cute,” Brody said, and it sounded more like a question than she’d intended. Sophie’s eyebrows furrowed, and she nodded.

“I- yeah. You know this.”

Brody nodded, looking down. “I mean- yeah, I do but- I just… you’re cute too.”

Sophie nodded, piecing things together in her brain. “Right. I… Brody?” She said, voice hesitant.

“Yeah?” Brody responded. Sophie met her eyes.

“Do you- can I… kiss you?”

Brody’s heart was in her throat, and she didn’t trust herself to speak, so she nodded instead. Sophie leaned over and pressed her lips to Brody’s. The first thing Brody registered was how rough they were- rough, but not chapped. The second thing is how gently Sophie was kissing her. She’d expect Sophie to be more- well, more intense. Sophie did everything intensely, except, apparently, kiss. The way she kissed was tender.

And then, Sophie was pulling away, smiling softly. Brody knew her expression matched.

They sat like that for a moment, before Sophie sighed, glancing away.

“We should… probably get back. Before Marlon sends out a search party.”

Brody flushed, looking away. “I… yeah. But we should… we should do this again.”

Sophie smiled at her. “Definitely.”

They didn’t have nearly enough time. All too quickly, they were running into adults in the woods, adults with guns, adults who ripped the twins away from them, and Marlon- Marlon had given them up. Brody didn’t say anything- she couldn’t. She didn’t want to make Marlon angry, but watching Violet and Tenn mourning the twins... it was a lot to handle. Brody cried most nights, remembering that smile, the smile of the girl who haunted her dreams, who had always fought for her. The girl who she hadn’t fought for hard enough.

And when a year later, a girl crashes into their life- quite literally, actually- who might change things, Brody finally takes the chance to stand up to Marlon. The chance Sophie would have taken for her. Things move so quickly, and then-

Then she’s on the ground, hand on her forehead, and it comes away red, and someone is talking frantically, and she can’t remember where she is and-

Goats. She remembers goats and a house in the mountains, and road trips and crowbars and baby rabbits, and everything’s so blurry, and Marlon’s yelling about a first aid kit, and she says something important to the girl in front of her- Clem is her name, and-

She sees a hand, outstretched, clear through the fog. She glances up, and she’s met with a crooked smile.

“I’m sorry…” She chokes out, barely audible. Sophie nods sadly.

“I know. And I forgive you.”

Brody takes her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated, and happy rarepair week!!


End file.
